mofcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:V3XzZ
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mo' Foods and Crops Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey V3XzZ, First off I wanted to say that I love this mod. The multiplayer server I mostly hang out at is stuck back at 1.1, but some mods haven't updated and those that have are split between 1.2.3, 1.2.4 and 1.2.5, argh. Anyway, in singleplayer mode I can see the great improvements you have coming. I wanted to share some suggestions and ideas. It's your mod so disregard as you please. >> A few suggestions to improve the spelling or word choices of Mo Food items. I am from the United States, so english in other countries may have different word preferences. Apple snufkin => Apple Core Avacado Nut => Avacado Pit CeasarSallad => Caesar Salad ChickenSallad => Chicken Salad Cup Unburned => Cup, Unfired Cup of Choklate = Cup of Cocoa Dish => Plate Egg 'n' Bacon => Bacon 'n' Egg Egg 'n' BaconSandwich => Egg 'n' Bacon Sandwich HamBurger Bread => Hamburger Bun Hamburger Meat => Hamburger Patty Orange Cores => Orange Pips (or Orange Seeds) PastaSallad = > Pasta Salad Potato 'n' Beef => Steak 'n' Potato Raw Hamburger Meat => Raw Hamburger Patty Strips => French Fries (apparently Chips in the UK) (Maybe this was updated since MC 1.1?) TeaCan => Tea Kettle (or Teakettle) TeaCan Unburned => Tea Kettle, Unfired Tomato and onion sallad => Tomato and Onion Salad >> Suggestions for new food items: Bread + Cheese => Cheese Sandwich {Maybe mayo, butter or toasting?) Bread, Bacon, Lettuce + Tomato => BLT {Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato} Sandwich >> I don't know if you've looked at Eloraam's mods, RedPower World specifically, but it includes a two block tall flax plant. A similar two block tall corn plant might be nicer. Your choice. >> Harvesting lettuce doesn't give enough seeds to expand. Please increase the random seed drops. >> Consider a recepe to use a Kitchen knife with a full watermellon to produce 8 or 9 watermellon slices, hopefully with 2x2 crafting support. It makes more sense than placing a watermellon on the ground and chopping it with an axe! ..or putting a mellon back together? >> I know conflicts with other mods are not your problem, nor your concern to work out. But because of recipe conflicts with TehKrush's PlasticCraft Mod, would you consider changing the plate recipe of one Plank to one Dish, (which makes one Wood Flour in the other mod) into one requiring one Plank and one Kitchen Knife (implying carving not cutting)? >> People can get rather strong ideas about the topic of alcohol and especially if its in a kid or game related context. Is this a US thing? I strongly suggest you never mention the word "alcohol" and only use the word brew in your mod and in this wiki. I like your brewed beverage additions. ;-) >> I really like how tomato's are harvested in your mod. >> Thank you for your efforts and time with this mod. Sincerely, HoneyBee99 Howdy V3XzZ, I had a few questions on Mo' Food items. I used TMI and CraftGuide (not for my normal game play) to capture a few wiki pics. Is Beer Base a valid item? How is it used? (I haven't quite figured out the Brew process.) If so where does item the ingredient Vines come from? Does DogFood have a use in the game? I noticed that the plain Hotdog is listed with the duplicate name "HotDog with Ketchup". Carrot seeds are black and tiny, much smaller than grape seeds. You might want to swap the graphics of the two seeds. Thanks again. -HoneyBee99 HoneyBee99 Some answers to your questions :) : #You need to place a base in the empty slot in the keg, then wait 20 minutes. #Vines are found in jungle or swamp biomes, use shears to farm them. #Dog food can be eaten, but it inflict a strong hunger. Can be used on your dog to restore his HP. If he's got full hp, use it to make him enter in love mode. I hope it helped. Bloo1234 09:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) aaa if you have time i want to know where i can find the seeds normaly on the game. Sorry for the bad english :P